sorenovafandomcom-20200214-history
Laeyuriel
Laeyuriel is a Bosmer hunter from Valenwood with an innate talent for archery. She prefers to fight with a bow and uses twin daggers in close combat. She despises the Thalmor and has a deep respect for the ancient traditions of her people. History Laeyuriel was born in Valenwood, to a clan of Bosmer residing near Elden Root. Her mother was a nomadic Bosmer who was found, near death and heavily pregnant, by a hunting party in the forest. Attempts were made to save her life, but she passed away in child birth, not even able to name her newly born daughter with her dying breath. However, the child was taken in by a Bosmer couple who became the only parents she had ever known. Laeyuriel’s adoptive father, Caelmir, was the leader of their clan. He was reserved and commanding when needed, but had a mischievous and fun-loving side that he often let show around his daughter. His partner, Minast, was a respected and skilled hunter who took it upon himself to teach her the deadly ways of their people. Living far from the modernised capitals of Valenwood, who had openly embraced the Empire and abandoned the old ways, Laeyuriel and her clan devoutly followed the Green Pact. They hunted and ate only meat, didn’t harm plant life, and on the rare occasion that they were faced with a fight they had to eat the bodies of their victims within three days. When she was a teenager, her entire clan was slaughtered in a purge by the Thalmor. She managed to escape only by sheer luck, having been tracking prey in the surrounding forests, but when she returned she found only charred bones and ashes. Without a clan or parents, she gathered what supplies she could and set out for Falinesti. She had visited the large city once, on a diplomatic trip with her fathers, and barely knew the way there; but she did know that she just had to get away from her home, because the emptiness was far too painful. For a few years she attempted to make a life in the city, living in a bunk house and putting her skill with a bow and knife to good use by hunting and selling game. She came across numerous soldiers of the Aldmeri Dominion while there, but knew that to try and exact revenge would be pointless. As a huntress she was patient, and thought it better to bide her time instead of acting rashly and getting herself killed. By the time she reached the age of twenty, she had grown restless yet aimless, unsure of what to do with herself. A way out came in the form of a Khajiit caravan. She had befriended the three merchants who frequented the city through their exchanges, whose names were R’akha, Khinzura and Dro’adhi. They agreed to take her with them on their travels, mostly for her hunting skills, although she was vaguely apprehensive about the fact that she would also serve as protection because she had never used her weapon on man, mer or beast folk before. The very first time it happened, a thief attempted to accost the caravan on the border into Cyrodill and she lodged an arrow in their throat. According to the Green Pact, which she had lived by her entire life, she had to eat the corpse. But not wanting to offend her friends with a tradition that was widely frowned upon and practiced by only the most devout Bosmer, she decided against it. However, she still refused to intentionally harm any plant life, which her Khajit friends found very amusing. For two years she travelled Tamriel with the caravan, who had become a sort of family to her. They nicknamed her Quiver-Paws for her skill with a bow, and they sold their goods throughout Valenwood, Elsewyr, Cyrodil, Hammerfell and High Rock. When news of the impending war in Skyrim reached them, they decided to foray out into the snowy province to take advantage of the mercantile opportunities there. Having set up camp about a days walk from the border, Laeyuriel scouted ahead to ensure that they wouldn’t be assaulted by Imperial guards in their attempt to cross over. However, half way through her journey she came across a camp of about a dozen Thalmor soldiers. She knew it was the best opportunity she had ever been presented with to exact her revenge, and managed to kill a handful with her bow before they gave chase. They pursued her across the border and into Skyrim, where she managed to lose them, and she took refuge in a cave for almost a week to lick her wounds. Separated from her Khajiit friends but excited by the thrill of having killed those who destroyed her home, she then made her way to Falkreath and began her new life in Skyrim. She initially made her living hunting and selling game, as she usually did, but found that her talent with a bow could be used to make some coin. So she forayed out into mercenary work and found herself enjoying the thrill of hunting something other than just animals. She doesn't own a home, but instead prefers to camp out in the forests and allows her rather violent work to take her all over the province. If that brings her into contact with the Thalmor patrols that have taken to patrolling the roads of Skryim, then it's safe to say that she won't ever hesitate in lodging arrows between their eyes. Personality Laeyuriel appears rather reserved and introverted, but when befriended exhibits a biting sharp wit, a rather dry sense of humour, and something that might be called a penchant for mischief. As a hunter she has a great deal of patience, so it’s very difficult to anger her, but when she does snap she gets violent and loud. She is fiercely loyal to those she calls friends and has what one might call abandonment issues, and so expects that same level of loyalty from them. As a follower of Bosmer tradition, she has a deep affinity with the forest and holds the deity Y’ffre in the highest regard. She tries to be understanding of other religions and practices, and tells herself that not everyone follows the Green Pact as she does, but still visibly flinches when people harm plants in front of her. Trivia * She is a follower of the Green Pact, although she had to abandon the cannibalistic aspect of it due to the amount of Bosmer who frown upon it and the fact that she now lives in Skyrim. * This means that she cannot collect many alchemy ingredients herself, which is troublesome, and instead has to purchase them all. * Her bow is carved from an elk rib, which she crafted with her father as a sort of rite of passage. * Her favourite tavern in all of Skyrim is The Drunken Huntsman in Whiterun. * Her idol is Bosmer warrior and master of the Valenwood Fighters Guild, Lady Allena Benoch. * She is married to the Dunmer mercenary Jenassa (elf power couple). * She is super duper gay. * She has a pretty average singing voice, but that doesn’t stop her from belting tunes loudly when she drinks a little bit too much mead. Yes 1.png|Hunting. 20170714003322 1.png|The thrilling sequel... more hunting. Category:Elder Scrolls Category:Character